


City of New Beginnings

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Michael Novotny Bashing, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin work for the CIA. Justin is 'by the book' and Brian is 'do what you must to get it done'. Will they learn to work together, or will it end in ruins?





	City of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The part in _italics_ are flashbacks in their minds. Thanks to our beta Carly, Great job. We aren’t sure who all will be in this fic so bear with us. Also DAMN DA MAN…thx girl.

* * *

Brian POV:

Vance decided to call me into his office a week ago to give me the ‘good’ news.

_”Vance you wanted to see me?” I ask walking in and taking the seat he is pointing to._

_“Yes. Brian we have decided to expand your horizons. I have taken the liberty of transferring you to Pittsburgh. I know that we didn’t discuss this but I figured you would be okay with it due to the raise you will receive once you get there.” I look at him like he grew a second head._

_“You did what? Without asking or even talking to me about this.” I stand up from my chair._

_“Brian, you are the best and they need someone good enough to help their best. I figured you would do it since you keep saying you want out of New York.” I look Vance in the eye, knowing the real reason for this transfer. He has been looking for a way to get rid of me and this is it. I could complain but I do want out of NY._

_“When do I leave?” He turns and looks at me._

_“A week.” Asshole._

So here I am a week later, standing inside my new home. My loft. I have to say. I like it. It suits me. I am glad that I’m away from Vance, but damn, the Pitts don’t have much to offer. 

I sit down on my couch, leaning my head on the back of it. I close my eyes. “Ya, the Pitts are a blast.” I think to myself.

I stand up, making my way to my new bed, in my new home. I think about my new job I start in the morning. I drift off to sleep thinking to myself ‘What a crock of shit. I hope the men are at least half way good looking’

The next day I walk into the office and meet the boss. Agent Ben Bruckner. He is well built.

“Mr. Kinney. I’m Ben. I’ll be your new boss. Please come in and have a seat.” He tells me after shaking my hand.

“Pleased to meet you and please call me Brian.” He nods and suggests for me to take a seat. I sit down as he hands me papers. “Read over these and sign them and we will get you started.”

I read them over and sign them. They were the normal papers talking about how cases stay inside the people here. 

As Ben goes over some rules, which I already knew, we hear the floor yelling out to someone. Ben smiles at me. “That would be Justin’s entrance.” He gets up and opens his door. “Justin get in here.” 

As I look up I see the most gorgeous blond man. “Justin congrats on the case.” He pats Justin’s back and looks to me and I swear someone opened the blinds because the sunshine smile this man has is bright. 

“Justin here just solved the case we have been working on for months.” 

“Oh congrats Justin.” 

“Brian, this is Justin Taylor. Justin this is Brian Kinney, your new partner.”

His smile fades away as he looks from me to Ben.

“What the fuck Ben? You know I don’t work well with others. I’m a loner on this. It’s easier.” Justin tells him. Great he’s putting me with this kid who seems stuck on himself. 

“Well not anymore.” He turns to me and we shake hands. I can tell now he is one of those ‘do it by the books loser.’

“Brian has transferred here and is the best from NY. Show him the ropes here.” 

“Fine. Whatever you say Ben.”

“Justin, don’t be an ass. And don’t be late for dinner.” Ben tells him before sitting down. “Now both of you out and take this with you. It’s the next case for you two.” 

Justin takes it and looks at it. “Ben, is it ok to bring a date tonight?” 

“As long as it’s not that fucking dork you were with last time.”

“Yea, he was a set up. This man is a friend of mine from California.” Justin’s gay? He did say ‘he’.

“Ok see you tonight.” We walk out of the office to Justin’s office.

“So you and the boss are friends?” I ask. He looks at me and nods. “I’ve known Ben awhile. We hang out at home together. He’s a great guy and a great boss.” He tells me.

“That’s good that you get along. Makes working with him easier.” 

“Yeah, let’s read over what he gave us.”

As we go over the file I can’t help but look at his features. He’s beautiful. “So you and Ben are gay?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all, I am too. Just wanted to get it straight so to speak.” He smiles and nods. 

**Ben’s POV:**

I called Brian and Justin into my office right after I got the disturbing news. I knew that since these two were the best in the fields, that they would be perfect for this mission. Watching them walk into my office, I couldn’t help but notice how well these two go together, not so much in personality or anything, but coloring. One light, having a feeling of a type of angelicness to him, and one dark, not exactly having a feeling of darkness to him, but of having a very rough life that probably haven’t gotten any better. I am pulled out of musing as Brian closes the door behind him and moves to stand beside Justin in front of my desk.

“Please take a seat.” I gesture to the chairs they are standing behind, and wait until they are seated before continuing.

“In front of you is your next mission. This mission is of the utmost importance.” I stop to gather what I am going to say next, and watch as they glance over the file taking in their mission. Glancing down at my own copy of the file in front me I continue the briefing.

“This man is on the top of the page is Lorenzo Wilkins; he’s a spy for the order.”

“What’s the Order?” I hear Brian ask

“The order, Brian, is an elite spy group who gets into certain circles to gather information about a product that they want for their own purposes. Say that there is a bomb that the feds are trying to get their hands on, the order will send someone to infiltrate the feds, gather where they found the bomb, or where they will do the exchange, and go ahead of time to get the bomb for themselves. As you see, this group is very dangerous, which was why we were trying to catch them. We sent one of our own, the picture of the man below him, Kevin Lacy, to try to infiltrate the group to bring some of them in for questioning. That mission was only supposed to be to gather information, but something happened to him.”

“How do you know?” I hear Justin ask me.

“He was supposed to check in five hours ago at three. When he did check in, it was at five o’clock, two hours after. We got feed for a minute, before we heard gunshots and the sound and picture went out. We have reason to believe that he has either been captured or has been killed. Your mission objective it to ONLY rescue Kevin, do not try to finish this mission, this is ONLY a search and rescue mission.”

After I see them nodding they understand, I continue to finish debriefing them for another hour. 

“Ok, you leave at 0600, two days from now, Wednesday morning, but be here at 0400 so that I can give you your names, and other information. Good luck on this mission guys.”

I watch them walking out of the office, and think that they will certainly need that luck  
***************  
“Man, can you believe this shit?” Brian asked Justin while closing the door behind him.

“What’s not to believe?” Justin replied.

“How about the fact, that this is only a rescue mission. I’ve seen more action getting dinner from a restaurant every night.”

“Look, if your one of those people who likes to go off on a tangent, and ignore orders and do whatever you want, your not going to last a fucking day in this place. I don’t know how they do things where you’re from, or how you were trained, but here there are rules to follow, and if you don’t follow them, you’re going to get burned.” 

With that being said Justin turned to leave, leaving Brian with the impression that Justin was not going to be a fun person to work with if he always followed the rules  
*****************  
Wednesday morning:

**Brian’s POV:**  
Rolling over, I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, wanting to bask in the warmth of my sheets for just a little longer. Turning over on my side, I try to remember why I was up so early. After a moment it clinks, I have my first mission after being relocated today. Sighing, I try not to think about how what happened two days ago after work, but its no use, I’m starting to worry that me and Justin won’t be able to work on this mission together without arguing. Even though I tried not to think about it, my mind has other plans, and I find my self-thinking about that day.

_After Justin did his speech, and walked away, I’m sad to admit that I stood there for a few seconds gaping that he dared to talk to me that way. He didn’t even know me, and already he’s trying to peg me as a rule breaker. After I got over my shock I run out of the building after him, I called out to him just as he was getting into his car._

_“Justin!”_

_“What?” He replied, and not without just a little bit of snippiness and annoyance_

_“Look, we need to try to get along.” I cannot believe I just said that without gagging on my words. “Why don’t you come over to my place tonight and we’ll go over the mission?”_

He agreed reluctantly, after a tiny bit of pleading on my part. That happened to be the biggest mistake of my life. Not five minutes into discussing how we were going to play this were we at each other throats. When he walked out afterwards, I couldn’t help thinking that maybe we were not the right types of people to be working together. I starting cleaning up, and after about 30 minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I went to go answer it and imagine my surprise when it was Justin, he didn’t apologize, the shit! But he did say we should try to figure this out. 

I am brought back out my memories of the rest of the night, by my alarm going off again. Looking at the time, I jumped out of bed, Shit! I was going to be late. Arriving at work, only a minute late I don’t even glance in Justin’s direction before taking my seat. The meeting lasted approximately one hour, leaving us with one hour to go get ready and meet at the checkpoint. Walking out of the office, I can’t help but think how this will all play out.


End file.
